User blog:Exploding Banana/What Tower are You?
What Tower are You? is a questionnaire I devised to determine what tower you would probably be if you lived in Monkey World. 1. What would be your weapon of choice? *Darts (go to 2) *Explosives (go to 3) *Tacks (go to 4) *Something Else (go to 5) *I'd rather not use weapons, helping other monkeys is much better (go to 6) 2. Would you rather propel darts with your own strength or use some sort of machine? *I'll do it like a man... With my own strength! (go to 7) *Using machines would be much more effective. (go to 8) 3. Would you rather focus fire at a specific spot or shoot anything that comes your way? *I shoot anybody and anything that goes within 1 metre of me. (go to 9) *I like to be more strategic and focus fire on a good location. (go to 10) 4. Would you rather attack bloons directly or lay traps and wait for the bloons? *I like to go right in the middle of the action and fight! (go to 11) *I like to be more sneaky... I will lay traps like a silent assassin. (go to 12) 5. Which of these options seem most preferable to you? *I'll take them out one at a time, slowly but surely...(go to 13) *I use supernatural powers! Controlling the elements is my kind of thing. (go to 14) *I like to use a more unique weapon, one that I don't have to keep replacing once thrown. (go to 15) *I'll sneak around cunningly and use small, easily concealed weapons. (go to 16) 6. Would you rather support and help in the background or assisst more upfront? *I like to be more discreet and provide more unnoticed help. (go to 17) *I like to be out in the front line and assist directly. (go to 18) 7. Would you rather be cheap and more helpful in early rounds or be a late bloomer? *I'd much rather help out early, I don't fancy fighting strong bloons that much. (go to 19) *I'd rather be the strong guy, the guy that everybody needs when trouble arises. (go to 20) 8. Would you rather shoot darts from some sort of vehicle or just use a automatic dart firing machine? *I'd rather take the action from afar and strafe the bloons from a distance with protection. (go to 21) *Personally, I prefer just grabbing something and shooting bloons with it when bloons appear. (go to 22) 9. You are a Bomb Tower! 10. You are a Mortar Tower! 11. You are a Tack Tower! 12. You are a Spike Factory! 13. You are a Sniper Monkey! 14. You are a Monkey Apprentice! 15. You are a Boomerang Thrower! 16. You are a Ninja Monkey! 17. Would you rather provide economical support or weapons support? *I work with money, I love assissting people with financial issues and making tons of money! (go to 23) *I'm naturally good at giving people battle advice and improving weapons. (go to 24) 18. Would you rather slow bloons permanently or freeze them in short pulses? *I would rather have my bloons slowed down to a pulp all the time. (go to 25) *I think freezing them occassionally would be much more effective. (go to 26) 19. You are a Dart Monkey! 20. You are a Super Monkey! 21. Would you rather attack from air or sea? *I prefer the freedom of flying around while popping bloons. (go to 27) *I'm more of a sea person, popping bloons while cruising around. (go to 28) 22. You are a Dartling Gunner! 23. You are a Banana Farm! 24. You are a Monkey Village! 25. You are a Glue Gunner! 26. You are an Ice Tower! 27. You are a Monkey Ace! 28. You are a Monkey Buccaneer! Phew, finally done. Post what you became in the comments! I personally am a Monkey Ace :D Category:Blog posts